Marasme
by Iokay
Summary: Leonardo n'avait jamais échoué avant. C'était le premier échec qu'il connaissait et cet échec avait éclaté son âme en morceaux. Il était désormais perdu. Perdu dans le vide. Dans sa souffrance. Mais arrive toujours un moment dans une vie où il est temps de se lancer dans une quête...une quête pour se retrouver, pour retrouver goût à la vie. (Univers 2k14/2k16)
1. Chapitre 1 : Vide

_Hey les gens! Première fanfic de 2017 ! Ravie de vous revoir !_

 _Alors oui, je dis « fanfic » et pas « os » car je ne sais pas si cela peut être appelé un OS, vu que cette fanfic va être constituée de plusieurs chapitres...Ce ne sera pas un truc aussi colossal que « Des Ombres Dans La Nuit », loin de là : ce sera beaucoup moins long et avec des chapitres beaucoup plus réduits (une dizaine grand grand max). Ce sera une fanfiction beaucoup plus modeste pour m'aider à me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture après tout les problèmes personnels que j'ai pu traverser en cette année où on aurait pu croire que j'ai déserté le fandom. Et cela faisait un moment que ce projet me trottait dans la tête : j'avais envie de me concentrer sur Leonardo (pour une fois que c'est pas Donnie!) et sur son évolution psychologique après avoir connu sa première défaite contre Shredder._  
 _J'ai conscience que ce premier chapitre est loin d'être un chef d'oeuvre, qu'il est loin d'être parfaitement écrit et que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour m'améliorer et arriver au niveau où j'étais auparavant. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux: j'ai écrit cela parce que j'en avais envie, que cela me fait du bien, et parce qu'écrire m'a horriblement manqué._  
 _Sur ce, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _PS : Un grand merci aux lectrices qui m'ont envoyé leur soutien par MP, ça m'a profondément touchée. 3_

 _[ Inspiré des événements la saison 4 de la série de 2003 et reprenant l'univers et les Tortues de l'univers 2k14/2k16 ]_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** **VIDE**

* * *

 _Encore._

Plus de temps.  
Plus d'espace.  
Plus rien.  
Juste le katana.  
L'acier.  
L'élan.  
Le coup.  
Le son.  
La force.  
La précision.  
L'acharnement.  
Et c'était tout.  
Rien d'autre ne comptait.  
C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.  
Leonardo combattait.  
Et c'était tout.  
Cela faisait maintenant des heures.  
Des jours.  
Des mois.  
Quelle importance ?  
Combattre le vide.

Combattre le vide.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Le vide.

De la sueur qui tombe sur le sol froid.

Pas de fatigue.

Pas de merci.

 _Encore._

* * *

Assis sur l'un des murets émiettés qui constituaient le repaire, le coude reposant tristement sur son genou, Michelangelo observait son frère aîné s'entraîner non sans laisser échapper un léger soupir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la joie qu'il s'acharnait à montrer tous les jours.

Car la vision de son frère aîné ne lui apportait en réalité aucune joie. Il était là, comme tous les jours, à remuer ses katanas dans tous les sens, sans voir le temps qui passe...Et aujourd'hui, la situation venait de culminer à un point si grave qu'il n'arrivait même plus à feindre une once d'enthousiasme.  
Cela faisait maintenant des mois que son frère était dans cet état-là. Il passait son temps soit à s'entraîner, soit à méditer seul dans son dojo. Seul avec ses pensées qu'il refusait de communiquer à ses frères. A vrai dire, Leonardo était désormais aussi présent qu'un fantôme que ses frères observaient tristement, sans pouvoir communiquer avec lui : il hantait et errait dans le repaire, aussi impénétrable que les murs de la Cité Interdite, avec son regard évaporé et sa démarche lourde, comme si sa carapace était devenue un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour lui.  
Mais plus que sa carapace, c'était un autre fardeau que Leonardo portait sur son dos depuis tant de mois et cela, les frères en avaient conscience.

Il y a neuf mois de cela, Leonardo avait connu son premier échec.  
Son premier échec en tant que leader. Michelangelo se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il se remémorait chaque goutte de pluie qui se fracassait sur l'armure verdâtre de leur peau et de leurs écailles alors que les éclairs faisaient reluire diaboliquement les armes de leur ennemi juré : Shredder.  
Ce monstre de métal. Cet homme inhumain. Il avait été trop puissant pour eux cette fois.  
Malgré leurs années d'entraînement, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Shredder les avait baladé à coup de pied et de poings avec une facilité si enfantine qu'elle en devenait ridicule.  
Se prendre des corrections dans la figure et finir au tapis, Michelangelo en avait l'habitude depuis tout petit. La défaite n'était pas quelque chose qui le démoralisait: au contraire, c'est quelque chose qui l'amusait et son auto-dérision naturelle le sauvait de tous les maux que peut engendrer un échec.  
Mais Léo...  
Léo qui était toujours le meilleur aux entraînements. Léo qui jamais ne finissait au tapis et recevait toujours les éloges du maître. Léo qui réussissait toujours dans tout ce qu'il faisait au point que par moments, cela en exaspérait ses frères plus jeunes, attisant la jalousie, la création de surnoms tel que "Monsieur Parfait" et répandait une perte d'estime de soi général autour de lui, tant il était toujours au plus haut de sa forme. Une forme qu'il entretenait chaque jour dans une routine réglée comme du papier à musique. Méditation. Lecture. Entraînement. Combats. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Une réussite à tout niveau.  
Oui. "Réussite". C'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux à son grand frère et sans doute était-ce pour cela que Michelangelo lui avait toujours voué une admiration sans bornes et qu'il le suivrait sans hésitation jusqu'au bout de la galaxie s'il lui demandait.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, c'était bien ce Léo qui avait échoué.  
Face à Shredder, il reçut la même correction que ses frères. Des hématomes, de violents coups sur le crâne, de violentes douleurs dans tous ses muscles...et surtout une déchirure sur la carapace. Le coup fatal par lequel Shredder l'avait achevé n'avait pas que marqué sa carapace: il avait décollé la kératine et fait saigner abondamment le leader qui avait pour la première fois laissé échappé un hurlement. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne criait jamais, jamais laissé un son de douleur, il avait hurlé.

Michelangelo avait vu beaucoup de films d'horreur dans sa vie (notamment à cause de Raphael qui le harcelait pour qu'ils les regardent ensemble): mais jusque là, il n'avait rien entendu d'aussi terrifiant que ce hurlement de douleur de Leonardo.

Ce hurlement était la dernière chose dont Michelangelo s'était souvenu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Shredder les avait laissé pour mort, sur le toit de cet immeuble inondé par la pluie et le sang des quatre reptiliens. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps là, seuls dans ce monde qui les détestait, mais heureusement, Splinter les avait retrouvé. Il avait pu les ramener au repaire, soignant leurs blessures et les ramenant dans leur cocon de solitude mais aussi de bienveillance et d'amour, comme tout père qui se respecte.  
Splinter avait toujours su que la vie allait être rude pour ses quatre fils et qu'il serait de son devoir de veiller sur eux et de guérir les blessures que le monde allait ouvrir dans leurs âmes. Et après cette cuisante défaite, il avait pu réparer tous ses fils.

Tous sauf un.

Depuis ce fameux jour, quelque chose s'était brisé en Leonardo.  
Quelque chose que même l'amour d'un père et de frères ne peut réparer.

Depuis ce jour, Leonardo n'était plus lui-même.

* * *

 _Voilà. Je vous avais prévenu que cette fois, les chapitres seraient un peu plus courts._  
 _Bref, que pensez-vous de ce mini-projet? Qu'avez-vous pensé du premier chapitre? Avez-vous des conseils à me donner? Des remarques? N'hésitez pas à tout me dire dans les reviews._  
 _En vous remerciant d'avance, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis cowabunga tout le monde._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Stase

_Hey, les gens !_  
 _Un énorme merci à Pisces-Arkady, à MHE2 et à CCM Blinded Watcher pour leurs adorables reviews ainsi qu'à Awakken pour suivre cette petite fic.  
Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre très court, pas formidable, mais nécessaire avant le prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà pratiquement fini. Mais je ne veux pas vous bombarder de chapitres dans la figure, autant les poster un à un et vous laisser le temps de les découvrir._

 _Je me suis énormément inspirée de la chanson "Not Alone" de Red et de "Lost On You" de LP pour écrire ce chapitre, pas tant pour les paroles mais surtout pour les sentiments très forts qu'elles m'ont donnée..._

En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : STASE**

* * *

Debout dans la cuisine, Donatello attendait patiemment que le café coule dans son mug violet légèrement ébréché, le coeur battant lourdement derrière son plastron ocre traversé par les bretelles en cuir de son pantalon. Ce soir-là était silencieux, d'un calme presque mortuaire...d'ordinaire, c'était toujours vers cette heure-là que les frères partaient faire leur habituelle sortie dans la ville pour profiter des lueurs et des animations de New-York. Mais Leonardo avait refusé. Encore. Et face à ce refus indiscutable, comme tous les autres jusqu'alors, les frères n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se résigner. Encore.  
Lassé de ce moment à quatre une nouvelle fois éludé et gâché par les caprices de l'esprit tourmenté de Léo, Raphael s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour écouter sa musique rock tranquille, menaçant de mort quiconque essaierait de le déranger. Michelangelo s'était également résigné à retourner dans sa chambre pour lire et relire ses comics, sans un sourire et en traînant tristement les pieds jusqu'à son lit. Un pincement au coeur en comprenant que la soirée allait encore une fois se dérouler chacun dans son coin, Donatello avait décidé de se replier dans son laboratoire pour faire de nouvelles recherches, songeant qu'encore une fois il allait devoir s'occuper seul.  
Tenant l'anse de son mug fermement, Donatello traversa le salon d'un pas morne et triste, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un oeil triste vers le dojo où Leonardo s'était reclus pour s'entraîner sans demander son reste à personne.  
Comme si rien n'avait bougé. Comme si rien ne se passait.

C'était comme si son frère était séparé d'eux par un mur invisible...comme si l'aîné s'était lui-même enfermé dans une boucle temporelle et infernale, tel des cendres éteintes qui tournoient dans l'âtre froide d'une cheminée. Comme s'il était piégé dans un immobilisme apparent alors qu'en lui, les machinations dévastatrices d'un esprit blessé faisaient bel et bien son oeuvre...

Mais Leonardo avait beau barricader le coffre à triple tour, il avait beau tenter de garder un visage lisse et impénétrable, Donatello savait que quelque chose se passait en lui...quelque chose qui mourait petit à petit...

A vrai dire, Donatello était le seul frère auquel Leonardo s'était un peu confié pendant ces longs mois. Il ne se confiait pas à Raphael ni à Michelangelo par pure fierté : pour ne pas satisfaire l'un de sa faiblesse apparente et pour ne pas décevoir l'autre de cette même faiblesse.  
Du fait d'être le troisième de la fratrie, Donatello avait un peu entre les deux âges et constituait la balance parfaite entre Raphael et Michelangelo : il n'était pas assez jeune pour avoir l'insouciance de son petit frère mais pas assez âgé pour prétendre à une concurrence avec l'aîné, comme le faisait Raphael. Donatello était intelligent, mais surtout, il était bienveillant et mature et c'est en cela qu'il aidait énormément Leonardo. Avec lui, Leonardo se sentait écouté, soutenu... Et quand il craignait de lasser Maître Splinter de ses jérémiades et de ses plaintes, c'était vers son frère ingénieur qu'il se dirigeait.  
Peut-être aussi lui avait-il parlé ce jour-là pour ne plus répandre sa douleur auprès de Maître Splinter.  
Car il avait beau parler à son père, ce dernier avait beau cherché à le rassurer, ses mots n'avaient su panser les blessures de son fils.

Quoi de plus douloureux lorsque l'on ne peut qu'assister à la souffrance de son enfant dans la plus totale impuissance..?

* * *

 _[ Trois mois auparavant... ]_

 _" Léo...Frangin, parle-moi...s'il te plaît..."_

 _Assis sur son lit, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse, Leonardo leva ses yeux plissés et inexpressifs vers Donatello qui avait insisté pour entrer dans sa chambre et lui parler._  
 _Tenant son katana qu'il nettoyait à l'aide d'un petit chiffon aux rebords effilés par le temps, Leonardo ne cessa d'astiquer machinalement la lame pourtant déjà propre, rétorquant avec froideur et calme en fixant son frère._

 _" A quoi ça servirait..? "_

 _Puis, baissant le regard vers son arme, comme si elle seule méritait son attention, il murmura tel une sentence irrévocable entre ses lèvres sèches :_

 _" Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce que je ressens... "_

 _Ces mots avaient eu le pouvoir de serrer méchamment la gorge de son frère. Après tout ce temps...ce mutisme prolongé et inexpliqué...c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? A cet instant, Donatello se sentit véritablement comme un étranger aux yeux de son aîné d'ordinaire si affectueux et tendre._

 _" Si tu me parlais, peut-être que je pourrais au moins essayer...? " lui avait timidement suggéré Donatello d'une voix douce, peu enclin à abandonner si facilement._

 _Leonardo avait détourné le regard mais sans protester, ce que Donnie prit comme un encouragement et l'incita à deviner :_

 _" C'est notre affrontement avec Shredder...n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ? "_

 _Oui...quoi d'autre ? C'était depuis ce jour-là que Leonardo s'était renfermé sur lui-même...qu'il restait dans sa chambre, dans son dojo...dans son coin, toujours seul...et ce depuis cette fameuse nuit d'orage qui avait arraché un morceau de sa carapace et de son âme._  
 _Posant le katana qui s'enfonça légèrement dans la couverture bleue et moelleuse de son lit, Leonardo soupira profondément, les yeux rivés par terre comme s'il avait trop honte pour regarder son frère dans les yeux._

 _" Je suis sûr qu'il y avait un autre moyen de se sortir de ce combat...Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire...m-mais je ne sais pas quoi..."_

 _" On est tous dans le même cas, Léo. Mais Shredder était trop fort pour nous cette fois-ci... Tu ne pouvais rien faire..." voulut le rassurer aussitôt Donatello._

 _Mais l'aîné avait secoué la tête. Serrant méchamment les dents, Léo avait pris sa tête entre ses mains en tremblant légèrement, comme si son cerveau devenait trop douloureux à supporter._

 _" C-c'est justement ça qui me rend fou...J-j'aurais du faire quelque chose...C'est moi le leader... Et j'ai fait de mon mieux, j-je te promets que j'ai fait de mon mieux..."_

 _" Je sais, Léo, on le sait tous... " voulut le rassurer une nouvelle fois Donatello en écarquillant maladroitement les yeux derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Léo faiblir de la sorte, lui qui a toujours été solide comme un roc._

 _" M-mais j-je pouvais rien faire de plus...J'étais à deux doigts de le battre...m-mais j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je n'en arrive qu'à une seule conclusion: j'ai été faible...j-j'ai été un minable, même... "_

 _Les larmes lui montèrent impétueusement aux yeux, sans même qu'il puisse les retenir. Ce simple fait lui serra un peu plus la gorge. Il n'était même plus assez fort pour retenir ses larmes. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, cela faisait maintenant des jours et des jours où il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes... Et hormis ce jour-là, jamais il n'avait pleuré devant ses frères._

 _" Je me sens seul, Donnie... Seul avec ma douleur...si tu savais à quel point..."_

 _Ces mots avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le coeur sensible de Donatello qui s'était rapproché et avait aussitôt posé une main douce et tendre sur l'épaule robuste de son grand frère._

 _" Mais non, Léo...Tu n'es pas seul... Nous sommes là... Nous sommes avec toi... "_

 _Et pour appuyer un peu plus ses mots, il se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour lui offrir un câlin des plus tendres et affectueux. Calant son menton sur son épaule tatouée, il serra les paupières pour ne pas pleurer à son tour alors que Leonardo évacuait son chagrin et ses larmes dans le cou écailleux et gracile de son petit frère, évacuant toutes les larmes que son âme avait ravalé pendant toutes ces années. La culpabilité. Le regret.  
Quelle honte...quelle faiblesse il était...lui qui avait toujours voulu tout réussir, du début à la fin...  
Oui, Leonardo avait fondu en larmes ce jour-là. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis mais chaque goutte de tristesse qui s'échappait de ses beaux yeux bleus valaient plus que tous les discours réunis.  
Oui, il souffrait. Il se sentait seul. Seul avec sa peine et sa carapace abîmée qu'il portait sur son dos comme une honte ultime. Cette carapace arrachée qui lui rappelait chaque jour son échec. Cette carapace si lourde à porter qu'elle l'avait plongé dans une stase et un immobilisme tel qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus vivre._

* * *

 _Et voilà. Un prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine (et avec un peu de chance le prochain chapitre de "Des Ombres Dans La Nuit" avec)._  
 _En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine, j'espère que cette lecture vous a plu et vous dis à bientôt._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rupture

_Hey les gens !_  
 _Me revoilà pour le 3ème chapitre de cette fanfiction, un peu plus court que les autres mais déterminant.  
Pas de blabla aujourd'hui : je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : RUPTURE**

* * *

Encore.

Plus de temps.

Plus d'espace.  
Plus rien.  
Juste le katana.  
L'acier.  
L'élan.  
Le…

 _\- Hey bro !_

Sursautant à cette voix aigue qui le sortit de sa torpeur obsessionnelle, Leonardo se retourna vivement pour menacer la gorge de son interlocuteur de son katana, les dents serrées, prêt à en découdre avec lui.  
Clignant bêtement des yeux et grimaçant sous la pointe acérée de la lame qui lui piquait la pomme d'adam, Michelangelo laissa échapper un rire nerveux et complètement idiot, levant aussitôt les mains comme pour se rendre.

\- Hé, relax Kill Bill, c'est que moi !

Face à lui, Leonardo ne cligna pas des yeux, complètement inexpressif, ne relevant même pas sa comparaison insensée mais qu'il trouvait plutôt bien trouvée. Ainsi, l'aîné abaissa légèrement son katana en n'ayant aucune autre réaction qu'un silence gênant pendant lequel Michelangelo se sentait dévisagé comme un étranger.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ailleurs, toi ? lança Leonardo en se retournant dans un amer mouvement de tête.

\- Tu veux dire mieux que d'embêter mon grand frère adoré ? Mmmmh, fit Michelangelo en faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de rire joyeusement. Attends voir… non !

Pas du tout amusé par le benjamin, Leonardo le fixa amèrement avant de rouler des yeux dans un grognement.

\- Laisse-moi, Michelangelo. Je m'entraîne.

\- ...mais ça fait trois heures que tu t'entraînes sans t'arrêter ! Tu peux bien souffler une minute pour parler avec moi, non ? balbutia confusément Michelangelo en sautillant autour de lui.

Dans ces moments-là, Leonardo trouvait que Michelangelo se comportait comme un petit chien qui tourne et gambade désespérément autour de son maître et il détestait cela. Sans dissimuler son exaspération, Leonardo rangea méchamment son arme dans son fourreau avant de se tourner vivement vers Michelangelo en le poignardant du regard.

\- ...parler ? Tu veux parler de quoi ? Du temps qu'il fait à la surface ? Du film que vous avez regardé hier soir à la télé ? Du dernier album de hip-hop que t'as écouté ou de ta dernière trouvaille immonde en matière de cuisine ? Franchement quel intérêt ?

Aïe.  
Ces mots-là firent mal au petit coeur en marshmallow du benjamin, tant qu'il garda le silence pendant de longues secondes, lui qui d'ordinaire avait toujours quelque chose à répondre du tac au tac. Lui était toujours heureux d'ordinaire et voyait toujours le positif partout...mais à cet instant, son optimisme éternel que Léo avait toujours trouvé être sa plus grande force...cet optimisme semblait passer désormais pour un contentement béat et inutile, dépourvu de toute substance.  
Terriblement attristé par ce ton si scindant qu'employait Léo, la plus jeune tortue au masque orange déglutit méchamment avant de bredouiller du bout des lèvres, comme une âme en peine :

\- ...mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Léo ?

\- Il ne m'arrive rien. Vous êtes énervants, vous tous, avec vos occupations, vos passe-temps idiots. Vous devriez vous entraîner vous aussi, au lieu de perdre votre temps avec des...

Las de cette rengaine constante, Michelangelo pour la première fois coupa son grand frère en plein milieu de sa phrase et osa même s'exprimer sur un ton plus haut que le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais plus rien de ta vie qu'on devrait faire pareil !

Stupéfait, Leonardo écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus.  
Les mots de Michelangelo avaient résonné tant et si bien que Donatello pointa le nez hors de son laboratoire et que Raphael daigna lâcher ses haltères pour passer la tête vers le dojo, intrigué par la voix anormalement révoltée de Michelangelo.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Leonardo serra méchamment les poings en dévisageant pleinement son petit frère, sentant les cendres de son coeur se raviver pour le brûler méchamment...le brûler...le consumer...  
Sans prendre en compte l'attitude dangereusement silencieuse de l'aîné, Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un chaud sanglot, la gorge nouée tant il n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère néfaste au repaire.

\- ….parfaitement, tu ne fais plus rien de ta vie ! Désormais, tout ce que tu fais, c'est gesticuler tes épées dans tous les sens ou alors regarder dans le vague dans le dojo en attendant que le temps passe ! Avant, on mangeait des pizzas tous ensemble, on jouait aux jeux vidéos, on sortait courir sur les toits, on riait, on discutait...maintenant on fait plus rien de tout ça, tu restes terré dans ton coin et j'en ai marre, marre !

 _\- Ferme-la !_ hurla Leonardo.

Sa main partit d'un trait, sans qu'il puisse la retenir.  
Un claquement.  
Une vive brûlure.  
Un « aïe ! » déchirant et plaintif qui résonna dans tout le repaire.  
Un haut-le-coeur général dans l'âme de Donatello et Raphael.

Une rupture dans l'esprit de Leonardo.

\- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE TOUT CA NE SERT A RIEN ?! s'époumona Leonardo en observant Michelangelo sans la moindre pitié, tellement énervé

Agenouillé sur le sol qui semblait soudain bien instable, Michelangelo appuya une main sur le goudron froid et rugueux tandis qu'il posa l'autre sur sa joue brûlante et chauffée par la frappe méchante de son frère...ou plutôt, l'inconnu qui se faisait appeler "frère"...

\- Mikey ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Raphael et Donatello, plus loin.

Effaré, Leonardo recula de plusieurs pas en observant d'un œil anéanti son frère réduit au sol, aidé par ses deux cadets à se relever. Plus la colère libérée dans la gifle descendait en lui, plus sa vision s'éclaircit...et plus il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Mikey...j-je…

\- Léo, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ?! Lui jeta Raphael en plein visage, scandalisé, serrant protectivement son petit frère contre lui.

\- Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te parler ! Te parler, Léo...rien d'autre…, s'insurgea également Donatello.

Debout tel un zombie, le teint soudain pâle, Leonardo recula légèrement sans détourner les pupilles, comme si tout avait été soudain gommé de son esprit et s'enfuyait...  
Hors de lui, littéralement, il lâcha simplement entre ses dents:

\- ...Laissez-moi…

Puis il se retourna pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il avait fait mal à son petit frère.  
Cette colère illégitime…  
Ce flou.  
Le flou.  
Les larmes.  
La douleur.  
Le vide.

 _Encore._

Non. Leonardo n'était plus lui-même.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Conscience

_Hey les gens !_  
 _Me revoici pour le chapitre 4 de cette petite fic que j'avais bien envie d'avancer depuis le temps. Vous en faites pas : le prochain chapitre de "Des Ombres Dans La Nuit" arrive bientôt lui aussi !_  
 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : CONSCIENCE**

* * *

Raphael et Leonardo avaient toujours été à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, notamment en ce qui concerne le contrôle de soi.

Raphael avait depuis toujours une personnalité extrêmement franche et entière : il disait instinctivement ce qu'il pensait, sans même songer un instant à y mettre les formes. Sans filtre. Sans détour. Bien entendu, il était un adepte de l'ironie mais il tournait toujours ses mots de manière à ce que son interlocuteur comprenne parfaitement le tenant de sa pensée. La seule forme de subtilité que son aîné lui reconnaissait, d'ailleurs. En effet, Raphael était très attaché à ses convictions, qu'il défendrait de toute la force de ses biceps s'il le pouvait.

Leonardo était l'exact opposé. Très réfléchi, il s'exprimait toujours avec tact et réfléchissait toujours à la manière la plus adaptée de transmettre ses pensées, car il se souciait de blesser l'autre. Leonardo avait toujours eu le soucis des sentiments des autres et depuis toujours, il se voulait sévère mais juste.

Lorsque ces deux visions s'affrontaient, c'était le choc des titans. La relation entre Leonardo et Raphael s'était toujours entretenue par les conflits que créaient leurs différences. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient grandi et c'est ainsi que, paradoxalement, les deux aînés fonctionnaient. C'était ainsi que les deux frères s'aimaient et se détestaient.  
Mais Raphael détestait encore plus Leonardo lorsque ce dernier lui ressemblait. Encore plus que lorsqu'il différait de lui.

Oui. Raphael détestait lorsque Leonardo lui ressemblait.

C'était ce qu'il pensait alors que, les bras croisés, il scrutait avec la même appréhension que Donatello la forme affable de son frère Leonardo à travers l'ouverture de la porte du dojo.

* * *

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux tremblant contre le sol moite du dojo, le mutant n'osait relever le regard, de peur d'affronter les pupilles sévères de Splinter.  
La honte… C'est un sentiment si puissant et qu'il détestait ressentir...A cet instant, il avait l'impression que son coeur était descendu jusque dans ses pieds, sa tête lui tournait comme si ses actes l'avaient sonné et il se sentait si mal que ses lèvres tremblaient, comme s'il allait vomir. Il n'osait affronter les regards mais n'osait pas non plus regarder en lui...tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était un trou pour s'y enterrer et ne plus penser...pour oublier…  
Mais il ne pourrait oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il n'oublierait jamais la petite lueur d'admiration se briser dans les yeux de Michelangelo. Il n'oublierait jamais les larmes qu'il a fait couler sur ses joues d'ordinaire rebondies par ses sourires qu'il avait effacé d'un revers de la main. Il n'oublierait pas non plus la manière dont Michelangelo s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, refusant de le voir ou de lui parler.

\- Leonardo...regarde-moi…

La voix de Splinter lui parvenait comme à travers un voile. Comme si elle avait du mal à filtrer à travers le nuage de cafards qu'était devenu le cerveau embrouillé et souffrant de Leonardo. Trop lointaine...trop irréelle...

\- Parle-moi, mon fils…

Les yeux douloureusement clos, Leonardo sentit des larmes faire frémir ses paupières crispées et il serra les poings, creusant ses ongles noircis par la crasse des égouts dans la paume rugueuse de ses mains crispées. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, d'affronter son père et maître...mais la pression qui faisait grincer ses dents les unes contre les autres était telle qu'il ne put résister plus longtemps à entrouvrir ses mâchoires, évacuant un peu de douleur ainsi que ces quelques mots, chargés de culpabilité :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, maître…

A ces mots, Splinter soupira profondément.  
Et bien que Leonardo eût les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir l'air se refroidir autour de lui. Se glacer comme si l'hiver était soudain entré en bourrasque dans le dojo et avait gelé leurs veines.  
Debout face à son fils, le vieux rat ne bougeait pas, se contentant de rester stoïque en contemplant tristement son fils agenouillé comme devant la statue de pierre d'un dieu vénéré dont il demandait le pardon. Oui, Splinter avait une dimension presque démiurgique aux yeux de ses fils : il était celui qui avait tout crée autour d'eux. C'était lui qui avait développé leurs muscles, guidé leur esprit dans un désir de perfection et d'ouverture au monde, c'était lui qui leur avait tout appris... Il était la voie de la sagesse, le ninjutsu incarné, l'intelligence et la prospérité réunies dans le corps d'une forme de vie sans doute méprisée des yeux humains mais adulée par ceux de ses enfants tortues.  
Et Splinter adorait ses quatre fils. Dès que ces petites et faibles créatures encore bébés avaient croisé son chemin, il avait su que jamais il ne pourrait s'en séparer. Il s'était promis de les protéger, de leur donner les armes pour grandir et mener une vie digne de ce nom, leur donner les armes pour se protéger et c'était ce qu'ils avait fait.  
Il s'était promis de rendre ses fils heureux...mais à cet instant, en voyant son fils dans une telle impasse émotionnelle, il ne put ressentir qu'une seule chose, le pire des sentiments pour un père : l'impuissance.

Aujourd'hui, ni sa sagesse, si son ninjutsu ne pouvaient être en mesure de sauver son fils qu'il essayait de ramener en vain depuis tant de mois à la vie.

Soupirant profondément, ses oreilles sèches se recroquevillèrent légèrement dans un signe de résignation et ses yeux noirs et mouillés s'inclinèrent vers le sol alors qu'il murmura de sa voix grave :

\- ...mon fils… je crois qu'il est grand temps maintenant que tu quittes le repaire pour un moment...

Persuadé d'avoir très mal entendu (ou compris) les mots de son père, Leonardo ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un songe.  
Il releva immédiatement le menton vers les yeux noirs et humides de son maître, son iris myosotis brillant à travers les ombres de son masque bleu.

\- …comment ?

\- ...tu m'as entendu. Je veux que tu quittes le repaire. Ce soir-même.

A ce moment-là, Leonardo sentit son sang pourtant déjà froid se geler dans ses veines et la peur cristalliser ses muscles tant qu'il en eut mal. Agenouillé aux pieds de Splinter, ses grandes mains se saisirent du bas de kimono noir et ocre de son père qu'il tint désespérément de ses six doigts robustes mais contractés par la panique en mouillant le tissu de larmes affligées.

\- ...maître… je… Non, je vous en prie… Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets… n-ne me chasse pas, par pitié... j-je...

Très attristé par la tristesse de son fils inconsolable, Splinter posa sa main griffue mais pourtant si tendre sur le rebord blessé de la carapace brunâtre de Leonardo.

\- ...là n'est pas la question mon fils.

Le coeur trépignant d'incompréhension et de peur, Leonardo suivit son maître de ses yeux débordants d'effroi alors que celui-ci recula pour faire consciencieusement les cent pas face à lui.

\- Cela fait trop longtemps que je te vois dépérir dans le dojo. Trop longtemps que je te vois t'éloigner de nous. Trop longtemps que j'essaye de résoudre un problème qui ne se résoudra pas. Mais si tu refuses de me parler, je ne peux rien faire. Aussi, je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi de quitter le repaire un moment...le temps de prendre l'air…

Tournant ses yeux sombres, tristes mais sérieux vers son fils, il le regarda avec toute la bonté dont un père est capable avant de murmurer avec douceur :

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles dans les montagnes Catskill...et que tu y entreprennes un pèlerinage.

\- ...un pèlerinage..?

Splinter acquiesça lentement.

\- Oui. Tu partiras à la recherche de quelque chose que j'ai perdu. Quelque chose que tout le monde a perdu ici...

\- De quoi s'agit-il...?

A cette question presque innocente, Splinter ne put retenir un sourire derrière ses moustaches hirsutes. Leonardo avait beau être le plus âgé de la fratrie, il n'en demeurait pas moins naïf sur certains tableaux.

\- De toi, mon enfant.

Clignant des yeux à cette réponse, Leonardo abaissa songeusement ses yeux presque luminescents de larmes dans la pénombre du dojo et, alors qu'il fronçait légèrement son regard en se demandant ce que signifiait cette mission étrange, loin de se douter que le voyage que lui proposait Splinter allait prendre une tournure encore plus énigmatique, son vieux père se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où trônait une malle en vieux bois gravé de symboles nippons et caballistiques. Il déverouilla le cadenas pour l'ouvrir et en extirpa un étui en bois magnifiquement poli et orné d'autres symboles japonais écaillés par le temps mais néanmoins majestueux.

\- Reconnais-tu cela, Leonardo ? demanda le rat en se tournant vers le ninja.

Leonardo concentra son regard bleuté vers l'étui et plissa les yeux, intrigué mais déconcerté.

\- Oui...c'est l'étui où vous avez gardé mes katanas avant de me les donner, répondit-il calmement.

\- Exact.

Lentement, Splinter s'avança vers Leonardo et, après avoir destiné envers cette boîte un regard empli de nostalgie et de protection, il le tendit à son fils.

\- Prends cette boîte avec toi et pars dans les montagnes. Ne reviens pas tant que cette boîte ne sera pas pleine.

\- ...pleine ? Mais pleine de quoi ?

Cette fois, Splinter fronça les sourcils, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la dernière question à laquelle il répondrait ce soir.

\- Seul toi le saura. Mais sache que tant que cette boîte restera vide, tu ne pourras pas retourner au repaire.


End file.
